Trash
by ancienthaven
Summary: 【Vanitas x Ventus】 Trash. Everyone knows what it is. Trash is several different things. I could be legitimate garbage; an annoying, stupid person; someone disgustingly engrossed in a fandom, fandom trash; or it could simply mean something that is undesirable. Vanitas sees 'love' as trash. Something undesirable. Something stupid. Something worthless. And that's exactly how most peop
1. Prologue

"Oh, boys! I was just about to come get you! I've made blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, sit down and eat." The woman, Rivita – their new 'mother' – said. Vanitas stared at the woman for a moment, a scowl evident on his face. _We've been living here for about a week._ _Got that week off school to get everything set up. I still don't like this._ The black haired teen thought, watching as his brother – Sora – beamed, hugged and thanked Rivita, then sat down to eat. Growling, Vanitas watched Sora stack seven pancakes onto his plate, drenching them in syrup. He just grabbed a pancake, folding it in half, and walked away while ripping into it.

"Vanitas doesn't like it here, does he?" he heard Rivita ask as he walked away, his eyebrows furrowing at the question.

"He just doesn't think it'll last long…" _God, Sora. Just keep your mouth shut for once._

"You're wearing that? Fuck, you're sense of style is weird." Vanitas stared at his older brother, eyeing him up and down. He wore a long sleeve shirt; the sleeves are yellow, while the rest is orange. His jeans are also yellow, but he's got something kind of like chaps on, though not quite. They hook up on the front of his belt, and just kind of hang there. They're a darker blue, unlike his scarf, which is a sky blue. _He's even got an orange freaking purse slung around his shoulder, with matching glasses, too._ Though, he actually needs his glasses. Can't see long distances, after all. _Ah… and then there's that…_ "You're still wearing that?"

Sora brought his hand up to his chest, grabbing the crown that hung around it. "Of course I am. I'm never going to take it off. You gave it to me for my birthday…" he trailed off, a smile of content soon forming on his face.

"That was five fucking years ago."

"It's my most prized possession." Sora stared at his younger brother, his stubbornness taking over once more.

"Whatever." Vanitas pulled on his black leather jacket, then rifled through his bag that he had strapped onto the back of his bike. "Ah, there they are." he whispered to himself, pulling out a pair of red, fingerless gloves, and slipping them on. Perfect for riding.

"Mind giving me a ride?" Sora popped up in front of him, a goofy grin plastered on his face once more.

"Get on."

* * *

"Class, we have two new students joining today. Would you care to introduce yourselves?" the teacher spoke, catching Ventus' attention. He stopped speaking with his brother, Roxas, and turned to face the front. The black haired boy scoffed, but the brunette beamed.

"Hi! My name's Sora Ashe! I hope we can become friends!" the brunette, Sora, seemed to be a cheerful boy, very friendly. His brother, however...

"And you?" the teacher asked the slightly taller male, raising an eyebrow. He looks like he'll cause a lot of problems.

"Vanitas." He growled, glaring at the teacher, causing him to flinch.

"W-well, you two boys can take your seats at the back."

"Okay!" the cheerful brunette chimed, grabbing Vanitas' arm, they're probably twins. The angry looking teen narrowed his eyes, but allowed himself to be pulled along by the smaller boy. They took they're seats directly behind him. Ventus' brother sat to his left. Sora now sat behind him, with Vanitas to his right.

"You shouldn't be scaring the teacher already, Vani! And try to act friendly! We're going to be staying at this school, so at least _try_ to be nice to people!" Sora chided, a small laugh escaping his throat. Vanitas grunted in acknowledgement, though he seemed reluctant to follow his brother's gentle orders. Ventus turned around, deciding to introduce himself to the two newbies.

"Hey, I'm Ventus!" he whispered, offering the brunette a large smile along with his hand. Sora beamed, grasping his hand tightly and shaking it gently. Sora's grip is firm, not at all sloppy like Ventus had expected.

"I'm Sora! Though, you probably knew that, huh?" he laughed, taking a glance around the room as he let go of Ventus' hand. "Is that your brother?"

Ventus followed his gaze to Roxas, and nodded. "Yeah, my twin. His name is Roxas, and it seems… he's falling asleep." He narrowed his eyes, and picked up an eraser, chucking it at the blonde's head. Roxas whipped his head around to face his twin, an angry look on his tired face.

"What the hell, Ven!?" he whispered angrily, throwing the eraser back to him.

"Don't fall asleep, again. You'll get a two hour detention if you do, and I'm not bailing you out this time!" Roxas huffed, puffing out his cheeks and turning to face the blackboard, and started to listen to whatever the teacher was on about.

Ventus turned back to Sora, a thoughtful expression clouding his eyes. "Hey… why don't you and your brother come hang out with me and Roxas during break? We can introduce you to our friends… although, I'm not sure if they're all here today. A lot of them tend to skip." Sora looked even happier – if that's even possible – at the sound of Ventus' offer.

"That'd be awesome! Don't you think so, Vani?"

"Don't call me that. And don't go making decisions for me." Vanitas glared at the smaller boy, who seemed to deflate a bit at his brother's reaction. Vanitas sighed, pressing two fingers to his temple. "Yeah, sure, sounds great." _Seems he can't say no to his brother._ Ventus thought as he watched the two interact.

"Really? Awesome!" Sora shouted, slamming his hands on his desk and standing up in his excitement.

"Mr. Ashe and Mr. Maple, do you have anything you would like to share with the class?" Sora stuttered out a simple 'no' as Ventus shook his head, sinking into his seat further.

Scribbling his number into his notebook, Ventus ripped the corner out and passed it to Sora. "Text me after second period, so we can find each other." Sora nodded a confirmation as he took the note, quickly turning back to the teacher so we wouldn't get yelled at again.


	2. Chapter 1

"Riku..?" Sora muttered as he dropped his brother's wrist. Vanitas recognized the name, and began racking his brain, trying to figure out where e knew it from. _Oh right. Sora made a friend named Riku back on fourth grade. They were friends until seventh grade, when our foster 'parents' decided they wanted us gone. Well,_ me _gone._

"Is that you… Riku?" The silver haired boy Sora was staring at turned around, his mouth open as if he had been stopped mid-sentence. He stared at Sora for a moment, his face blank as his eyes studied him. Sora waited anxiously as the silver hair male stared at him, waiting for a response.

"Hello Sora. Long time, no see." It was a simple reply, but it made Sora's smile grow wide as he ran at the boy, flinging his arms around him. It was obvious Riku wasn't expecting that.

"I've missed you so much!" Sora mumbled into his chest. Riku slowly wrapped his arms around him, a slow smile spreading across his face. Vanitas grunted at the display of obvious affection, holding back the temptation to tell them to get a room. Instead, he stared at the two girls behind them. One had red hair, the other had black hair. The red head noticed him and smiled before walking over. Vanitas panicked slightly, really not wanting to talk to some girl.

The girl held out her hand as she spoke, "Hi! I'm Kairi! Oh, and this is Xion, and… it seems you two already know Riku." He stared at the girl's hand in disgust, "What's your name?" the question was directed solely at Vanitas, causing him to look away from the girl's hand and towards her face. He gave her a cold, hard stare, wondering how long it'd take before she grew uncomfortable and gave up.

"That's Vanitas." A somewhat deep voice muttered as he cast his eyes to the side. "I see you're still a bit of an ass, just like back in elementary." Vanitas grunted in response and returned my gaze to the silver haired male.

"I see you're still as fucking dull as ever." Not his best comeback, but there's really not many ways to insult this guy. He's not overly nice, but he's not exactly mean either. Not friendly, but not exactly unfriendly. He's more emotionless and boring than anything.

"Ah, Sora! I've been looking for you! Why didn't you text me?" Vanitas turned around, coming face-to-face with two nearly identical blonde twins.

"My phone died! And Vani wouldn't let me use his," Sora pouted, sending a feeble attempt at a glare towards his brother. Vanitas just rolled my eyes, sticking his hands in his front pockets. Ventus stared at Sora, whom still hadn't let go of Riku.  
"Uh… do you guys already know each other?"  
"Yeah! We were best friends back in elementary school!" Sora beamed, hugging Riku's arm tighter, as if afraid he'd disappear if he let go.

"Awesome," the blonde smiled, turning his attention towards Vanitas, "So does that mean you know Riku, too?" he gave a simple nod of his head before turning his attention elsewhere. Not really interested in the blonde

A guy with red, spikey hair walked up, followed by a male with a dirty blonde mullet and a small blonde girl. _She looks innocent as fuck, but she can't be if she's with them._ Vanitas thought, watching the trio.

"Hello Namine," Ventus' twin, Roxas, said, yawning.

"Hey, guys!" the girl walked quickly to the blonde twins, enveloping them in a hug. _Now that I think about it, the three look alike._

"Namine is Ven's and Rox's younger sister." Vanitas grunted, giving the redhead beside him some acknowledgement.

"Tired are we, Roxy?" the red haired male spoke, draping an around the smaller blonde.

"Fuck off, Axel."

"Aw, don't be like that, babe!" Vanitas raised a brow as the blonde shoved the redhead away when he tried to kiss him.

"Where's Aqua and Terra?" Riku asked suddenly, causing everyone's attention to turn to Ventus.

"Ahh… Terra got detention again… and Aqua has a club meeting," he rubbed the back of his head. Axel shrugged, grabbed Roxas' arm, and walked past Vanitas, grabbing hold of Xion as he did so. Vanitas turned to look over as Sora, whom seemed to be aimlessly jibber jabbering once again, though Riku didn't seem to mind. He sighed internally. _How_ _boring_. Turning around, he walked away, displeased with the large group of people. _I'll just go find some tree to nap under. Probably skip the next two classes, as well. Don't really feel like going._

Vanitas was a fare ways away when he heard footsteps chasing after him. He instinctively narrowed his eyes, getting ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off.

"W-wait!" a voice called out, which he recognized as Ventus'. He turned around, watching the blonde slow to a jog before stopping right in front of him. Ventus bent down, pressing his left hand against his knee and he held up the index finger on his left hand as he tried to catch his breath. Vanitas waited impatiently, already glaring at the male. "Hahh… alright, I'm good. Uh, your name is Vanitas, right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Vanitas' annoyed voice clearly replied.

"Are you and Sora twins?"

"No."

"Really? But you're brothers and the same age… ah, or did you fa–" Vanitas cut him off before he could get ahead of himself.

"Different mothers. Same father." He stated plainly, bored with how many times he's had to say that. People always assume he's failed a grade because he and Sora aren't twins.

"Oh." There was a long, awkward silence before Vanitas broke it.

"What the hell do you want?" Ventus looked shocked at the male's sudden foul attitude, and started fumbling over his words almost immediately.

"O-oh, well nothing really, I mean, I uh… I… umm…" he trailed off casting his gaze towards his shoes with a new found interest. "You don't like me much, huh?" he asked when he finally looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"I don't particularly like anyone much." Vanitas stated, confused as to why the blonde would look sad over such a thing. "It has nothing to do with you." He grumbled, turning around once again and walking away.

"A-ah, wait!" Ventus yelled, grabbing hold of the black haired boy's wrist. Vanitas stopped once Ventus' hand made contact with his body. Turning his head slightly, Vanitas stared down at his hand for a moment before turning it more to glare at the blonde male. Ventus let go of his wrist instantly and started fiddling his thumbs. "I just uhh… don't you want to hang out with everybody? I-I mean, your brother is back there and all…"

"So? Riku's there. And it's not like I'm his babysitter." Vanitas waited to see what the blonde would come up with next, but Ventus just stared at him, as if waiting for him to continue. Vanitas sighed, pressing the index and middle fingers on his right hand onto his temple, rubbing it softly. "Look, kid. I don't care for the company of others. I was only there to make sure Sora didn't get lost or run into trouble. But, as you can see, he's fine." His hand fell from his head, and gestured towards his brother, whom was now chatting away with Kairi.

"What do you really want? You didn't come all the way over here for just this crap. I'm not an idiot, you know." Vanitas glared at the blonde once more, causing him to flinch.

"I… don't really know why I came over here." He finally said, looking away from him.

"Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Wait! Uh… lemme give you my number," Ventus started, causing Vanitas to raise his brow. _Why the fuck would I want his number?_ "I mean, I gave it to Sora and all, so…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his head while flashing me a nervous smile.

"If you wanted my number, you should've said so from the beginning, instead of wasting my time with this bullshit." Vanitas pulled out a black sharpie, taking the blonde's hand in his. He then proceeded to write his number on the palm of Ventus' hand, then a dash and his name underneath. "I know Sora calls me 'Vani', so I'm telling you now. If you ever call me that, I'll break your neck." Vanitas glared at the male once more before walking away. _Why the fuck did I give him my number? Ah, well, it's not like it matters now. What's done is done._


	3. Chapter 2

"Vani!" Vanitas opened his eyes, just in time to see Sora fling himself towards him.

"Get. Off!" he grunted, shoving the slightly smaller male off him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We figured you could use some company!" Sora smiled, causing Vanitas to look behind him to see who 'we' included. Not far behind Sora, he saw Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Ventus. _Of course it's just the lame ones._ Vanitas groaned in annoyance, placing his hand on Fang's head. _Fang. Rivita had discovered him just a few days ago._

It seems she's more observant than the foster parents Sora and Vanitas had been stuck with. She's not as much of an ass, either. Apparently she talked it over with her husband, and they decided they don't mind a dog in the house. He's already been there for a month, anyway.

Fang immediately stopped growling, but watched the new comers like a hawk. Kairi watched him, uncertain of the Doberman. "Scared?" Vanitas smirked, watching the redhead's eyes trail back towards him.

"Of course not!" she said defiantly, glaring at him. She's come to hate him over time. Vanitas just laughed, patting Fang's head.

"He's harmless. Unless, of course, you piss me off." Vanitas offered a smile towards the group of teenagers, pulling out a cigarette. "What do you want, anyway?" he asked, directing the question towards his brother. Sora fumbled over his words before finally pointing at the sea.

"We decided to go swimming!" he shouted, causing Vanitas to wince.

"Jeez, don't be so loud." He scolded before continuing, "And don't go on the rocks. Rivita will get pissed, and I don't feel like dealing with that woman today."  
Sora scowled, obviously ready to lecture him once again about referring to Rivita as 'that woman' and, well, _Rivita_. He believes they should be calling her 'mom' or 'mother', even though they've only been here for a month. Vanitas glanced over at the others, some of which were already stripping down to their bathing suits. Sora followed his eyes, then sighed, mouthing a piece of the lecture instead of saying it out loud.

 _"_ _You need to be nicer. Rivita is our mother now, and these are our friends. At least try."_ Sora offered him a warm smile, but he just rolled his eyes, flicking his hand to the side, motioning for Sora to leave him be. Vanitas watched as the older boy deflated before perking up immediately when he heard a splash, followed by a squeal. Kairi had jumped in, causing water to spray at Namine, who was the only one that wasn't in her swim suit.

Vanitas mindlessly stroked Fang's back as he sat behind him, watching the teens splash in the water. His sleek fur was burning hot. Gently, Vanitas pushed him forward, allowing him to go for a swim. As Fang paddled over towards Sora, Namine sat at the edge of Vanitas' lawn chair, next to his feet.

"Hello." Her shy voice brought him out of his slight trance, resulting in his stare dragging over towards her, but his lids lazily were only opened halfway. The blonde flinched as she saw the bored look on his face. Vanitas raised a brow, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag. Namine watched him intensely as the smoke left his lips.

"You want one?" Vanitas asked, ready to reach into his messenger bag, which held his smokes. She just shook her head, glancing down at her feet. "Then what do you want?" his voice sounded more threatening and annoyed than he had meant it to. The small girl bit her lip, glancing at her brothers before turning her gaze back to him.

"You hate us… don't you? You only put up with us because of Sora, right?" her voice came out shy and unsure. Vanitas stared at her in shock. He wasn't expecting that sort of question from the shy girl.

"I haven't got a reason to hate any of you. It's true I only put up with those idiots," the elder teen started, regaining his composure as he pointed towards the others,

"Because of Sora, but I don't hate any of them, and I like you." Vanitas stared blankly at the girl as her eyes widened, taking in his words.

"Y-you like me?" she asked, pink dusting her cheeks. "W-why?"

"You're quiet. You don't tick me off. Simple enough, nothing special." Vanitas said, turning his head as Kairi screamed, flinging water back at Sora. "Don't take it the wrong way. I'd just rather Sora brought you around instead of, say, her." Vanitas pointed towards the redhead, who was now hiding behind Riku.

"You don't like Kairi?"

"She's annoying as fuck. Not very smart either." He took another drag, keeping his mouth shut so the smoke would come out his nostrils.

"Watch it kid, that's my cousin you're talking about." A deep voice, laced with amusement, sounded from behind him. A small smile broke out on his face as Vanitas automatically reached into his bag, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and handing one to the man that now stood behind him.

"Didn't know you were coming!" Axel plopped down beside Vanitas, on the ground, taking the cigarette and lighter from his hand.

"I've been here since before dawn."

"You were here that long? What, do you get a kick outta being the first one at a meeting place or something?"

"I come out here before the sun rises every morning."

"You like to watch the sun rise? That's a little girly, man."

"I don't really care for the sight, but Fang's got a thing for it. He gets uneasy if he can't watch the sun rise each day. Been like that since I found him."

"Fang?" Axel glanced up at Vanitas, an eyebrow raised, though he was looking down at his phone. Vanitas was checking his messages as he heard a loud splashing, causing him to look up just in time to see a blur of black dart towards them, stopping just in front of Namine and sitting down. He wagged his tail stump, panting slightly as he watched the blonde. "Oh."

Namine hesitated slightly, placing a hand on Fang's head and running it down his back. The Doberman adjusted himself, leaning against her legs as he looked out over the water.

"Axel? You're here already?" Roxas stepped out of the water and walked over to stand in front of the redhead, "You said you wouldn't be able to get away til like, three."

"Got away sooner than I thought!" Axel laughed, leaning forward slightly and taking hold of Roxas' wrist, pulling him down towards him.

"H-hey! Watch it, you idiot!" Roxas elbowed Axel in the stomach as the redhead held on tightly, nuzzling his face into the smaller male's neck. "Let go!"

Axel grumbled something similar to a 'no way, not happening', tightening his grip. Roxas finally gave up, sinking into his boyfriend's lap, a frown evident on his face.

A few hours later, and just about everyone was passed out on the sandy terrain. Sighing, Vanitas stood up, pocketing his phone as he tapped his left leg twice. Fang stood up quickly, walking to his side. He made his way around the bodies sprawled out across the small private beach, heading towards the only on-land opening.

"Should I have brought my bag?" Vanitas paused to wonder out loud, looking down towards the black dog beside his whom shook his head.

"Vanitas..?" the voice was quiet, tired. Vanitas grimaced, realizing there'll never be a way to leave Sora and his friends without at least one person noticing. _Why is there so many of them, anyways?_

"What?" Vanitas sighed, turning back to look at Ventus, the one who had stopped him last time as well. The blonde rubbed his eyes as he slowly walked towards him, shivering as the wind blew past them.

"Where are you going?" he asked, rubbing his bare arms.

"Taking Fang for a walk. Why?" Vanitas glared at the shivering male as the sun began to set behind him.

"Just wondering…" he whispered, glancing back at the six teens passed out behind him. "Uh… mind if I come along?" Vanitas sighed, pulling his black sweater off and handing it to the blonde.

"If you're coming with, put it on. I don't actually need it, but it's obvious you do." Ventus smiled slightly, taking the sweater and pulling it over his arms.

"Mmm…" he sighed contently, sudden warmth embracing him. "It smells like you." He mumbled as they started walking. Vanitas' eyebrows furrowed as he resisted the urge to look over at the male.

"Is that problem?" he growled, annoyed with the blue eyed male.

"Not at all… smells good." He smiled, pulling the sweater over his hands as he brought them up towards his face to cover the blush that was now erupting upon it. Vanitas ignored the statement, tapping his left leg three times to allow Fang to wander in front of them.

They walked around in silence for a bit as it slowly got darker. "Kairi likes Sora." Ventus blurted out, clearly unable to hold it in any longer.

"I know."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No. It's not like Sora likes her." Vanitas laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"How do you know he doesn't like her?" Ven's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, staring up at the younger teen, almost as if he had insulted him.

"I'm his _brother_." Vanitas started, putting extra emphasis on the word 'brother'. "He tells me everything. Even things I don't _want_ to know. Besides, I know who he likes. He's liked the same person for years, and I swear he never shuts up about 'em." He scowled, picking up a stick from the side of the road and flinging it forward for Fang to chase.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Sora does seem to trust you a lot."

"You sound surprised."

"I guess I just don't understand why he trusts you so much." Ventus stopped, furrowing his brows once again in confusion. Vanitas stopped a couple steps in front of him and turned back, watching the blonde.

"Ventus, Sora and I have been switching schools for years. Sora mentioned that at one point. Haven't you ever wondered why?"

"I thought it was just 'cause your parents travel for work."

"Sora and I don't have parents. I'm all he's got. Or, well, I used to be, before Rivita adopted us." Vanitas stated, turning his head to check on Fang who was now sniffing at another dog. "I'm the only one that's been with him from the beginning. That's why he trusts me." Finishing what he had to say, Vanitas walked over to the owner of the dog Fang was playing with.

"Hey." As he examined the girl, he noticed she mainly wore black. _Goth, probably. Probably a more modernized goth, which is more common and accepted._

"Not interested." She stated plainly, not even bothering to look over at him as she watched the dogs. A smile graced Vanitas' features as he chuckled.

"Good, cause neither am I." Vanitas laughed, watching her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Then why are you talking to me?" she looked over at him, a light pink dusting her face as she looked him over a few times. Vanitas raised a brow, his lips twitching into a smirk.

"Jeez, obvious much?" he chuckled before turning to look at the dogs, "You own the husky, right?"

"Yeah, she's mine."

"That's why I'm talking to you. Your husky is playing with Fang; my Doberman." Vanitas stated dully as Ventus walked over to stand by my side.

"Who's the cutie?" she asked, leaning towards the side to get a better look at Ventus.

"Some guy that's been following me around." Vanitas frowned as he watched Fang rip across the park in front of them.

"That's rude, Vanitas." Ventus sighed as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Phone." Vanitas commanded, not bothering to look over as he held his hand out. Ventus placed his cell in his hand and he checked the texts quickly before letting out a quick whistle. Fang's ears twitched and he turned his head towards the sound. Vanitas tapped his left leg twice, and Fang trotted over to stand by his side as a guard dog.

"Well, we've gotta go." Vanitas said to the random girl, waving his hand in the air as he walked away. Ventus quickly followed after him. "Apparently the others have been looking for you."

"What? Why?" Ventus sounded surprised and he struggled to keep pace with him. "Why just me? Why not you, too?"

"Sora knows I take Fang out around this time." Vanitas stated, turning the corner quickly. "Besides, I can take care of myself. But, apparently, you can't. I hear you're quite the wimp." He smirked, glancing back at the blonde male who was slightly behind him.

"I-I'm not a wimp!" he proclaimed, rushing to quickly fall in step with the black haired male.

"Ventus!" Vanitas stopped, turning his head towards the sound. A blonde head rushed past him, ramming into the male beside him. He realized it was Namine as he heard the other's voices.

"Vani! You found him! Where was here?" Sora asked, running up to his younger brother, a worried look still plastered on his face.

"He's been with me the whole time." Sora looked shocked at this new piece of information as Roxas appeared beside Ventus. The others held back, a conversation forming between them.

"Veeen, I thought you said you hated Vanitas," Roxas teased, wiggling his eyebrows at his twin. Ventus scowled at his twin, a deep crimson taking over his pale features. Vanitas rolled my eyes, already walking away from the blonde teens.

"Oh, brother? Ventus and Riku are staying the night… Namine is going home with Kairi, and Roxas is going with Axel."

"Why the hell are they staying the night?"

"It was the only thing we could think of when we woke up… the twins and Namine aren't allowed out after dark, so Roxas called their mom and asked to stay over so we wouldn't have to tell her Ven was missing."

"Okay, then why is Riku staying over?"

"Cause I want him to!" Sora chirped, running a few steps over to Riku and jumping on him. _Does he know how obvious he is?_

"Whatever. Let's get back, I have things to do."


	4. Chapter 3

Sora crouched down by the movies as Riku grabbed an oversized pillow and placed it at the end of Sora's queen sized bed, laying down with his chest pressed against the pillow. Ventus knelt down beside Sora, helping search through the movies, eager for the chance to help pick.

"How about this one?" Ventus held up a movie he knew Riku hasn't seen; Big Hero 6. Riku glared at the blonde, whom smirked back at him in return. Sora jumped up, grabbing the movie in the process.

"Oh, I love this movie! How about it, Riku? Wanna watch it?" Sora extended his arms, holding the movie towards the taller male. Riku could practically see Sora emitting excited sparkles and nodded, wanting the small brunette to be happy. Sora turned around quickly, placing the movie in the DVD player and closing it, before skipping over to the bed. The brunette crawled up onto the high bed, straddled Riku's waist, and laid down on top of him, remote in hand. Ventus sat down, leaning against the foot of the bed, staring up at the large screen as Sora pressed play.

* * *

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Ventus said quickly as a scene with no talking came on. Standing up, he walked out the door and down the hall, not waiting to hear anything the other two boys might say. The blonde looked at the pictures that covered the hallway's walls, stopping every-so-often when he came about a picture of Vanitas or Sora when they were kids. _How did Rivita get these?_ He wondered, though never actually giving it much thought. The hall is long and somewhat narrow, a few doors scattered throughout it. Two bathrooms, one closet, and four bedrooms; Sora's, Vanitas', Rivita and her husband's, and a guest room.

"No… no, that doesn't work." A soft murmur sounded from the kitchen as Ventus rounded the corner, ready to grab a glass and fill it with water. "Crap…" the voice sighed, tapping away at a keyboard. Squinting his eyes, the blonde male search the kitchen, realizing there was another person in the room with him. The kitchen was large, but it was fairly easy to spot the slight glow of a laptop screen and head of spikey, black hair that somewhat blocked it.

"Vanitas?" Ventus whispered, stepping closer to the frustrated male. Vanitas growled, snapping his laptop shut as the blonde leaned over his shoulder. He stood up abruptly, turning to glare at his brother's friend.

"Shouldn't you be in Sora's room?" he hissed, tucking the laptop under his arm.

"I came to get a glass of water… were you writing?" Ventus questioned, staring down at the laptop under the other male's arm. Vanitas said nothing, just walked away, leaving the kitchen for the privacy of his own room.

"Hey Sora? Does Vanitas write?" Ventus asked the small brunette, whom was still laying on top of a certain silver haired male's back.

"Yeah. A lot, actually. It's basically his job. He sells his writing online; both to people who commission him, and to newspapers and magazines. He writes all sorts of stuff. He's actually really smart, you know. Why?" Sora looked up only when he questioned the blonde boy, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Just wondering…" Ventus trailed off, still standing in the door way as he watched the screen.

Backing away slowly, he made his way down the hall, towards Vanitas' room. Knock once. No answer. Knock twice. Still no answer. Just as he was about to knock a third time, the door flung open with an angry looking teenager standing on the other side of the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Vanitas asked angrily, glaring at the male in front of him.

"Sora and Riku are all over each other, so…" the blonde started, peeking around Vanitas and into his room, "I was wondering if I could hang with you."

The raven haired male stared at the blonde, both dumbfounded and confused. "Why?" he asked, his angry demeanor slipping slightly.

"Just because." Ventus stared at the male in front of him, hoping he'd agree without an actual reason. Vanitas just stared at him, contemplating whether or not to let him in. Sighing, he let his arm fall from the door, allowing the blonde to walk in as he turned around and retook his seat in the wheelie chair at his desk, spun around, and got back to work. Ventus wandered in, closing the door behind him as he did so.

The blonde aimlessly looked about the room, occasionally picking up a picture or decorative object to examine. There were several pictures of Vanitas and Sora, both on shelves and on walls. Most of them involved Sora seemingly forcing Vanitas into a picture, always smiling while Vanitas scowled. Except one; there was one picture where Vanitas was smiling. It was a soft smile, full of love of amusement. A third party must have taken it, because neither Sora, nor Vanitas could have. In the picture, Sora had his index fingers in his mouth, pulling his cheeks apart and sticking his tongue out as he made googly eyes at the camera, while in the background, Vanitas was smiling softly as he watched the brunette. It was a real smile, and Ventus couldn't help but stare at the picture longer.

"Why do you never smile like this?" Ventus asked, taking the photo over to the male. Vanitas took the photo from the blonde, staring at it in surprise.

"Where's you get this?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"It was on your shelf." Vanitas spun the chair around so he was facing Ventus, both teens wearing a straight face. Vanitas looked around his room, suddenly realizing all the photos everywhere.

"Sora did my room." He stated, standing up slowly and wandering about, "Where was this, exactly?" Ventus pointed towards the shelf above his bed, where an empty spot in the center could be seen. Vanitas placed the photo back on the shelf before taking a seat at his desk once more.

"You didn't answer my question." Ventus stated, crouching down beside the desk, crossing his arms and leaning on the flat surface. The blonde placed his chin atop his arms, staring at Vanitas.

"That picture was taken nearly a decade ago. People tend smile more when their young." Vanitas said, not even glancing at Ventus.

"That's not much of an answer."

"What kind of answer do you want?"

"The actual reason."

The two males made eye contact, neither daring to look away or smile. Vanitas racked his brain, trying to think of an answer that would satisfy the blonde and make him stop asking questions. Eventually, he only came up with one answer. The truth.

"I have to reason to." Vanitas stated, breaking their eye contact to stare at the screen, typing away immediately. Ventus stayed quiet, almost pitying the male in front of him. Soon, Vanitas hit the 'enter' button, leaning back and letting out a satisfied sigh.

"Why'd you really come over here?" Vanitas asked, standing up and closing his laptop before flopping down on his bed.

"Well, you might not believe it, but I actually enjoy spending time with you." Ventus mumbled, following the noirette to the bed and sitting on the edge. "You're not as much of an ass as you'd have everyone believe." Vanitas laughed, wiping away imaginary tears.

"Nah, I'm more of an ass than I appear, kid. You just don't piss me off as much when others aren't around." Vanitas said quietly as his laughter died down. Ventus placed his hands on the other side of Vanitas' legs, leaning back and following the raven haired male's gaze to the ceiling.

"I don't believe you." Ventus smiled, his eyes falling from the ceiling to Vanitas, watching him stare up blankly. The blonde felt a sudden urge to hug the male, but he knew he couldn't. Vanitas wouldn't probably hit him. Hard.

"Believe what you want." The raven haired teen yawned, tucking his arms behind his head. "I have to work in the morning, so I'm going to bed. What're you gonna do?"

"Oh… can I uh… sleep on your floor, or…?" Ventus trailed off, still staring at the pale teen beside him.

"Sure, whatever. Go get blankets from Sora, though. And shut the light off."


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, Vanitas! Come here!" Sora shouted, waving over his black haired brother. Growling, Vanitas stood up, walking over to a hyper active Sora.

"What do you want, now?" he sighed, rubbing his temple with two fingers. Sora picked up his laptop, shoving it in Vanitas' face.

"Say hi!" Sora shouted as the raven haired male reeled back. Narrowing his eyes, Vanitas peered at the overly bright screen, quickly becoming annoyed when he saw the people one the other side. _Roxas, Namine, Ventus._

"Hello Vanitas," Namine said cheerfully, waving into the screen while Roxas and Ventus argued in the background. Glancing over, Roxas acknowledged the raven haired male on the other side of the screen before huffing and stomping out of the room. Ventus sighed before giving Vanitas a cheerful greeting, which Vanitas replied with a glare, barking at Sora to get the laptop out of his face.

After roughly thirty minutes, Sora had convinced Vanitas to keep skyping with the twins and Namine while he went to go fetch Axel, Xion and Terra from the nearby ice cream parlor. Vanitas sat on the couch, staring at the screen as Roxas and Ventus still argued, and Namine just sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say.

"So, Namine, how's the vacation?" Vanitas grumbled, deciding to take the pale blonde's attention away from her bickering brothers.

"Oh, it's been wonderful! Though… Rox and Ven fight whenever mom and dad are away…" Namine's face fell as she recalled all the fights her elder brothers have had when their parents leave them alone.

"I've never seen them fight before. What's up?" Vanitas asked, being unusually kind, as he always was with the delicate teen.

"Roxas didn't want to come… but Ventus forced him," the blonde cringed as something broke, leaving the two blondes behind her in a state of shock as they stared at the broken vase on their hotel room floor.

"Mom's gonna kill us…" Roxas whispered, staring at the vase in horror as Ventus hurried to find the list of objects in the room, the list that would tell them just how much the vase was worth.

"Looks expensive," Vanitas laughed, watching the blonde twins go through every drawer and cupboard in the room.

"It's worth nearly a thousand dollars…" Ventus groaned, slipping the sheet into Roxas' hands, "Great. We're dead. Toootally dead! We'll never see the light of day again!"

"Hey, what's going on?" a particular red head plopped down beside Vanitas, flinging an arm over his shoulder.

"Those two idiots broke a vase worth nearly a grand." The raven haired male replied in a bored tone, looking up at the taller male. Ventus groaned once more as Roxas glared at the screen, unhappy with how close the two males were.

"Are they gonna get in trouble?" Sora asked, leaning against the couch to get a look at the broken vase.

"Oh yeah. Knowing their dad, he probably wouldn't freak out, just more be disappointed, but…" Terra started, resting his arm atop Sora's head as Sora looked up at him, wanting more information.

"Mom, however, is a totally different story." Ventus sighed, laying down next to Namine. The younger blonde looked down, thinking about the last time her brothers screwed up.

"Mom's gonna flip shit." Roxas stated, packing his bags, "Ventus, Namine, pack your bags, we gotta leave before they get back."

"Well, we could do that," Ventus started, glaring up at his twin, "Or we could stay right where we are because we're broke, genius." Roxas paused, staring back at his siblings as realization struck.

"Riiiight…"

"What time do your parents get back?" Terra asked, checking his watch.

"Around ten, probably. Why?"

"We could be there by eight." The brunette stated, checking his wallet, "I've got enough for gas. We should be able to get there soon to bail you out." The tall male laughed as Vanitas shook his head.

"Idiot. If we were to drive there, we wouldn't get there until eleven. It's six right now, and it's a five-hour drive."

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Not very bright, are you?" Vanitas sneered, standing up and walking over to the phone. "Sora, call Rivita, tell her we're going to New York for a bit." The noirette tossed the phone to his brother before jogging upstairs to get his bag, where his wallet, laptop and cellphone resided.

"Vanitas seems to have a plan, so we'll see you in a bit, alright?" Xion smiled reassuringly, hoping no one would panic.

"We're taking a plane?" Terra asked, staring up at the large airport they now stood outside of.

"No shit, dumbass. It's the only way we'll get there in time to bail 'em out." Vanitas growled, following Sora and Xion into the large building, Axel by his side and Terra behind them.

"Five tickets to New York." The ravenette stated at the ticket buying station.

"You guys look a little young to be going places via plane by yourselves," the carrot-topped female behind the glass stated, raising an eyebrow, "Is someone picking you up on the other end?"

"Last I checked, it wasn't your job to question customers." Vanitas growled, sliding the five passports to the woman, along with a platinum credit card.

"We're meeting our friends!" Sora stated happily, leaning into his brother. Vanitas elbowed the brunette away, glaring at the woman behind the glass.

"Five tickets to New York. First Class." He stated, glaring down at the woman in such a way she started to tremble.

"Ah, y-yes, right away sir!" She checked the passports, and printed five tickets off, which Vanitas then paid for and the five teens walked away.

"You didn't need to scare her, Vani." Sora pouted as they all walked towards the lineup, ready to get on the plane.

"It'll be an hour and a half before we get there, so we should be there around eight. You know where they're staying, right, Vanitas?" Xion asked, walking closely to the male as a group of male teens walked by, eyeing her up. Vanitas stayed quiet for a moment, realizing he had no idea where to go.

"I'll text Ventus!" Sora chirped, taking out his phone to send his friend a message. Seconds later, a reply came, just before they were to board the plane.

"Okay! We know where to go now!" Sora held out his phone towards Vanitas to show him the Hotel name and room number.

After the plane landed, Axel called Roxas and told him to meet them in the hotel lobby. And now here they are, looking for a familiar blonde head.

"Where the hell is he?" Vanitas grumbled, placing a hand on his hip. The group of five had split up. Well, mostly. Xion and Sora went to search together, as Sora got easily lost and Xion wasn't keen on wandering around aimlessly, alone, whilst near groups of random male teens.

"Vanitas…?" a small voice sounded from behind him, catching his attention. Turning around, he caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair through a crowd. _Namine._ Sighing, the ravenette shoved people out of the way, security catching his eye a few times, as though to warn him not to get violent. Vanitas felt a light tug at his sleeve, and a soft voice accompanied it.

"I'm glad I found you! Roxas and Ventus are cleaning up the glass… still…" Vanitas nodded, taking the small girl's hand as he led her away from the crowd she had gotten swept up in. "Should I text everyone to meet us at the elevator?" Namine asked, glancing up at the taller male.

"Aw, look at those two! So cute!"

"Yeah! They reek of 'opposites attract', it's adorable! A big, dark, brooding guy, and a small, sweet and innocent girl… so sweet!"

"You can see how kind he is to her, too! I saw him earlier snapping at people and shoving them around… you know, like a delinquent, but look how he's treating her, so gentle!"

"Oh, I want a guy like that!

"Yeah, me too!"

"Will you imbeciles shut the fuck up!?" Vanitas barked, glaring at the group of young women before turning back to the blonde girl beside him, "Yeah, text them. It's too much of a bother to try to find them in this crowd of idiots." Shooting yet another glare at the young women, Vanitas weaved himself and Namine through the crowd as she sent off a group text to the four other teens.

Within seconds, she received replies of 'gotcha's and 'okay's.

Namine quickly unlocked the door, allowing the small group of teens inside.

"Axel!" a voice shouted as Axel was tackled to the ground, a burst of chuckled escaping his mouth. "Did you bring it?" Roxas asked, staring at his boyfriend hopefully. Axel reached into his pocket, and pulled out a packet of sea salt taffies. Roxas' eyes lit up as he snatched the candies from the redhead before leaning down to kiss him.

"Guys, it's great to see you!" Ventus smiled as they all stepped around the couple on the floor, trying their best to ignore them.

"Yeah, great to see you, too, kiddo." Terra wrapped an arm around Ventus' shoulders, bring him in for a 'noogie'. Vanitas glared at the duo, displeased with the obvious display of affection, despite Axel and Roxas practically making out on the floor. Namine and Xion went to lay down on one of the beds, chatting quietly.

"Hey, Vanitas?" Sora whispered, watching his slightly younger brother glare at two of his friends, "Vanitas, I paid off the vase. Since you paid for everyone's tickets…" Sora grabbed hold of the ravenette's arm, leading him of to the beds, away from Terra and Ventus.

"Right." Vanitas stated, sitting at the foot of the bed the girls were laying on. "Namine, Xion, c'mere." Vanitas reached into his bag, pulling out two phone charms. A blue bear with glasses, and a pink bear with a crown.

"Aw, those are so cute!" Namine stared at the charms in awe as Xion agreed.

"I didn't think you were into that sort of stuff. Where's you get them?" Xion asked, taking the pink charm and examining it. "I haven't seen anything like this in stores."  
"A fan sent them to me. Apparently they won them in a contest or something, and didn't want them, saying they were too girly and he didn't have a girlfriend to give 'em to."

"So he sent them to you to give to your girlfriend?"

"Something of the sort. Do you guys want them?"

"Oh… but, aren't you supposed to give them to your girlfriend?" Namine asked worriedly, staring at the blue bear charm Vanitas held out to her.

"Yeah, cause I've got a girlfriend." Vanitas laughed, dropped the small phone charm in her hand. "You guys can have 'em. I've got no use for the charms." Namine's eyes widened, holding the cute charm up to look at it.

"It's so cute, thank you, Vanitas!" she giggled, lunging at the ravenette, giving him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. Vanitas sat in shock for a moment before placing an arm around the small girl's waist.

"Yeah, yeah, go put it on your phone." He chuckled, gently pushing the girl off him. Xion stared at the pink bear charm – now attached to her phone – and smiled, as Namine pulled her own cell from her pocket.

"Thanks, Vani~" Xion teased, placing a kiss on his cheek as he growled, displeased with the little nickname she picked up.

"Guys, mom called. She said our tickets are in our suitcases… her and dad are gonna head back now. Something about an emergency at work." Ventus stated, glancing back at Roxas, "She said we can catch the plane whenever, as long as we leave by tomorrow night."

"Right, well, guess we're bunkin' with you guys!" Axel laughed, picking up his small boyfriend and heading through the door, connecting two rooms.

"Wait, Axel! This is Namine's room!" Roxas protested, rolling his eyes as the others laughed.

"Hey, Nami, you mind if Roxas and I borrow your room?" Axel paused, glancing back at the younger girl, knowing exactly what she'd say.

"Yeah, that's fine." Namine smiled, sitting down between Xion and Vanitas.

"This'll be an interesting night."


	6. Chapter 5

"Hiya, Vani!" Seifer called out as the raven haired male turned the corner. Vanitas glared at the blonde, noticing he was alone.

"Don't call me that." He growled as he walked past the school bully, towards the school's rear entrance.

"Okay, okay!" Seifer said, holding his hands up in mock defence. "Where are you going? Class is that-a-way." The blonde male pointed in the opposite direction the ravenette was going as he turned around, raising a brow.

"What makes you think I'm going to class?"

"You _always_ go to class," Seifer snickered, "Like a good little boy." Vanitas gave the male a dull stare, not impressed, nor affected. Just bored.

"Is that supposed to bother me?" Vanitas asked, raising a brow at the seemingly idiotic male, "You'll have to do a lot better than that." Seifer growled slightly, walking towards the black haired teen in front of him.

"You need to learn your place, _Vani_. This is _my_ school. _I_ make the rules." Vanitas laughed, not a bitter laugh, not a psychotic laugh, nor was it a forced laugh. Vanitas genuinely found what the male said to be amusing as he wiped an imaginary tear from his left eye.

"Wow, nobody told me you were funny!" as his laugh died down, his attitude changed, his amused smile soon turning dark, "You shouldn't tell me what to do. I'm not above punching the mentally disabled." Vanitas glared down his nose at the blonde, a wide smile set upon his face. Vanitas grabbed the male's shirt, pulling the blonde to him as he leaned forward a bit, whispering in his ear, "Watch your back, kid. I don't take being bossed around lightly." Vanitas then shoved the male away, turning around and walking out the door.

"How annoying," he sighed, leaning against a large oak tree as he pulled out his phone, checking the message he had gotten earlier. _'Meet me out back'._ Axel had sent the message, and Vanitas had nothing better to do than oblige.

"Hey, you came!" a voice called out, causing Vanitas to look up boredly, slightly annoyed at how loud the taller male was being.

"Didn't have anything better to do." Vanitas stated, staring at the brunette male behind Axel. _Terra._

"Hey, Vanitas." Terra stated, displeased by the sight of the male. Vanitas grunted, turning his gaze to Axel.

"What'd you want?" Axel's stare soon turned serious, something unusual for the male.

"Ventus has been acting strange lately."

"So?"

"Roxas said he thinks something's going on," Axel sighed, pressing his index and middle fingers to his temple, "He thinks Ven is being bullied."

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" Vanitas shot a dirty look towards the tall male behind the red head, "It's not me, so don't even bother wasting your breath."

"Like hell, it's not you." Terra growled, clenching his fists. "Nobody else would bully him."

"Nobody else? Really? Take a look around, genius! There are tons of people here that would bully that idiot." Vanitas spat, glaring at the older male, "But it's not me. I'm not into that bullying crap."

"I don't believe you. You're an asshole to everyone; obviously the type to bully people." Axel raised both his brows, surprised by the sudden argument.

"Being an ass is different from being a bully, dumbass. Why would I go out of my way to hurt someone if I get nothing out of it? If you want to accuse someone, go take a look at the school bullies." Then ravenette watched the brunette's face contort with realization, finally looking at the facts; _Vanitas doesn't do anything unless it benefits him._

"Right then… now that that's done," Axel laughed awkwardly, turning back to Vanitas, serious once more. "I was hoping you'd be able to keep an eye on Ventus. You're in the same class, so you're able to see him more. I'd ask Sora to do it, but he's not exactly…" the spiky haired male trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Sora's an idiot, and he's weak." Vanitas said, knowing the male was trying not to anger him unnecessarily, "I'll keep an eye out. Been looking for someone to fight anyway." Vanitas shoved his hands in his pockets, yawning. "Later."

"I don't trust him." Terra stated, glaring at the younger male's back as he walked away.

"You don't have to." Axel chuckled, following Vanitas back into the building.

* * *

"You dropped your books, _fag._ " Vanitas heard Seifer sneer as he rounded the corner just in time to see Ventus bend down to pick up his books.

"Well, would you look at that! He's already getting on his knees!" a large tan male with black hair laughed as a small girl with silver hair watched, seemingly bored and unamused. _Raijin and Fuujin._

"Seifer," Vanitas greeted the trio with a smile, not bothering to send a glance towards the blonde kneeling on the floor, picking up his books. As the ravenette walked forward, he kicked a book closer to Ventus, making it easier for the male on the floor to gather his books. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like, dumbass." Seifer raised an eyebrow, surprised to see the ravenette. Vanitas' smile fell to show a look of disgust, hatred burning in his eyes.

"So, what you're telling me," Vanitas looked glared at the three teens in front of him, "Is that you're tormenting Ventus." Seifer smirked as Raijin laughed, Fuujin only stared at Vanitas, wondering what he was doing.

"Yeah, so what?" Seifer glared back, attempting to make Vanitas back down, though failing miserably as it seemed to only make the black haired male angrier. "He's a _homo_. He _deserves_ it."

"Yes, well, unfortunately he's Sora's friend." Vanitas glared down at the male, still kneeling on the floor. "You need to stop."

"Who's gonna make us?" Seifer snickered as Raijin stepped towards Vanitas, staring down at him, crossing his arms. Vanitas smirked, staring up at the taller male directly in front of him as Ventus stared up at them, horrified, Vanitas took a large step back, turning around, causing the smiles on the bullies faces to grow wider, laughter already bubbling up in their throats. The smirk on Vanitas' face fell as he lifted his leg, swinging it with enough force to spin him around completely. Their smiles soon fell as Vanitas' foot connected with large male's face, sending Raijin to the floor. Vanitas stared down at him, a large smirk evident on his face as Ventus stared up at him in shock.

"Alright, break it up! Break it up!" a teacher called down the hall, running towards the group of teenagers. Seifer gave Vanitas a look that said, 'this isn't over', but did as the teacher had said and took off, his lackeys close behind. Vanitas held out a hand to Ventus, which he gratefully took, pulling himself up with some effort. The ravenette turned around, walking right past the teacher as they tried to speak with him. Ventus apologized, saying it would never happen again as he ran to catch up with the teenage male ignoring the teacher.

"I didn't know you could fight…" Ventus trailed off, noticing it was quite an obvious fact as he stared at the male beside him.

"What was that about?" Vanitas refused to look at the blonde, but questioned him as they walked down the hall, towards the school's front entrance. Ventus stared at the male, realizing he had saved him from his tormentors. The blonde looked down, ashamed that he had to be saved. _He probably thinks I'm a wuss now._

Ventus stayed quiet, unsure what to tell the black haired male to his right. He thought for a moment, trying to think up a believable lie. He thought, and though, yet came up with nothing. Vanitas glared at the blonde from the corner of his eye, irritated with how the male was suddenly acting. Stopping, Vanitas asked once again, causing the blonde to freeze. Ventus started to tremble slightly, a tear rolling down his cheek as he turned to face the teenage male whom had saved him just moments before.

"I-I… Vanitas…" Ventus whispered, staring at the ground as the tears he tried to hold back spilled over, "I-I'm… I'm gay a-and…" the blonde wiped furiously at his eyes, willing himself to stop crying in front of ravenette.

Vanitas sighed, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly as he watched his brother's friends cry, unsure of what to do. "Okay, just stop. Stop crying already. You're gay, so what? It's not a big deal." Vanitas mumbled, trying his best to get the blonde to stop his tears. Ventus stared at the awkward male in shock, unaware how hard the ravenette was trying.

"I… I'm… Vanitas, I'm in love with Terra…" Vanitas stared at the blonde, relieved the tears has finally stopped.

"I know." Ventus' eyes widened in surprise before narrowing slightly.

"How did you know?" the blonde questioned Vanitas, afraid of how many people know, "Are you the only one, or…"

"It's obvious," Vanitas started, an eyebrow raised as watched the blonde in amusement, "However, Terra's probably way too stupid to realize it." Ventus sighed, relieved to know Terra wouldn't realize it.

"Wait, what do you mean 'he's too stupid'?" Ventus narrowed his eyes, annoyed by the insult.

"I mean exactly what I said, Ventus." Vanitas sighed, exasperated by the blonde. The two stared at each other, annoyance written all over their faces.

"Vani, Ventus, there you guys are! We've been looking all over for you!" Sora yelled down the hall as he ran towards the teenage boys, tackling his younger brother into a hug. Terra strode up soon after, followed by Roxas and Riku.

"Get off me, Sora." Vanitas growled, glaring at the brunette behind his older brother. Ventus noticed the silent exchange between the two teens, growing more confused by the second.

"Where were you guys?" Terra asked, turning away from the ravenette completely.

"We ran into each other not long ago… I was just wandering around before that," Ventus stated, glancing over at the black haired male, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"The idiot got lost." Vanitas smirked, catching Ven's gaze. "I'm heading home, later, Sora." Vanitas raised a hand in a lazy wave, walking away.


	7. Chapter 6

Vanitas glared at his laptop screen, uncertain of how to word the next sentence. _Which word should I use? Euphoria… or ecstasy…_ "The drug is said to send its users into a dangerous euphoria… no, ecstasy. Yeah, ecstasy." He mumbled, quickly retyping the sentence on said drug, eager to word each and every sentence perfectly; to write the most interesting article, so his will get picked. _There's no way I'm letting that 'Alex Wolfe' get the spot._

Vanitas jumped slightly as a soft rapping sound came from the front door, threatening to give him a heart attack. "Who is it?" the ravenette droned, standing up and walking over towards the door, looking through the peephole.

"It's me!" Vanitas groaned, turning the knob and swing the door open.

"Sora isn't here." He growled, glaring at the blonde in front of him. Ventus smiled, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm not here for Sora…" he mumbled, tilting his torso to the side as he heard a soft padding sound accompanied by a light clicking noise. "Hello, Fang!" Ventus greeted the Doberman cheerfully as the well-trained dog sat down, exactly one foot diagonally behind the ravenette. Vanitas scowled, his eyes narrowing.

"Then why are you here?" Ventus' attention retuned to the teenage male in front of him, fighting all the while.

"I came to hang out with you. Is that a problem?" Ventus frowned, saddened that may have to leave even if he came all this way to see the raven haired male. Vanitas' eye twitched as he considered shooing the blonde away. Sighing, he opened the door wider, gesturing for the male to walk in. The ravenette trudged over to the couch after pushing the door shut, flopping down once more. Setting his laptop back onto his lap, he typed in a few more sentences, finishing the article on a newly found drug, known as Gem. Emailing it to the newspaper, he sighed in content, closing the laptop and looking up at Ventus, whom now stood in front him, watching his every move.

"What do you want?" he asked, eyeing the male. Ventus looked away, biting the inside of his cheek.

"I uhh… I… just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna… tell anyone about… you know…" Ventus trailed off, staring at the ground as his face flushed a light pink. Vanitas snorted, a hand flying up to his face; thumb on his left temple, middle finger on his right; shielding his eyes as he chuckled to himself, amused by the blonde's words.

"I'm not going to say anything. It'd be useless," Vanitas stopped laughing and stared at the blonde, a serious expression in his eyes. Ventus stared at the male, unsure whether or not he was telling the truth. "Are we done here?" Vanitas asked, placing his laptop on the coffee table.

"That's not the only reason I came over, you know." Ventus sighed, shaking his head. "I meant it when I said I came to hang out with you." Vanitas raised an eyebrow, surprised the blonde wanted to hang out with him. Ventus shifted, biting the inside of his cheek.

Furrowing his brows, Vanitas stood up. "Why?" he rhetorically questioned the male as he walked towards the kitchen, tapping his leg twice. Fang stood up from the spot he had claimed on the floor and trotted over to the ravenette, watching him with eager eyes. Vanitas reached up to the top cupboard, pulling out a box of dog treats. He browsed through the different treats before selecting the traditional bone biscuit, placing it between his index and middle fingers. "Follow." He commanded, glancing at the time. _Three thirty three. Not that late._

Ventus watched the black Doberman follow his owner out the back door before walking towards the door himself. Standing in the door way, he watched as Vanitas made various hand signs, occasionally accompanied by a voice command. Fang sat, laid down, rolled over, fetched various objects, barked and jumped, which Ventus assumed Vanitas told him to. Vanitas clapped his hands together once, causing the sleek dog to sit patiently, staring up at the ravenette.

Slowly, Vanitas placed the doggy biscuit on the tip of Fang's nose, and walked away. Once Vanitas had taken five steps, Fang barked, flung the treat in the air, and successfully caught it. Vanitas hung his hand down as his beloved Doberman trotted up to him, biscuit in his mouth. Fang nudged the ravenette's hand out of the way. The Doberman sat on the verandah, quickly ate his treat and lapped at the water bowl Ventus hadn't noticed was there.

Vanitas stared at the blond teen as he shoved past him, curious as to why he had not left yet. Walking back towards the living room, Vanitas picked up his laptop. "I'm heading to my room. Do whatever you want." He stated before heading up the stairs, bored of the blonde already.

Ventus followed the male, determined to spend a few hours alone with him. As the blonde reached the top of the stairs, he noticed how dark the hallway was, and how the light from Vanitas' room shone through the darkness, as if it were a beacon showing him the way to safety. The blonde made his way towards the door, soon leaning against the frame as he watched the ravenette on his bed do something on his phone.

Hearing footsteps coming near him, Vanitas turned to face the blonde, lowering his phone slightly. "Should've known you wouldn't leave me alone." He grumbled, sitting up to give the blonde room to sit.

"I didn't know you were into stuffed animals, Vani," Ventus teased, picking up a moogle plushy that sat neat the foot of the bed, alone.

"I'm not." Vanitas stated plainly watching the blonde as he examined the moogle, eventually hugging it close to his chest. "Sora brought it back with him on one of his many excursions with Riku. Wouldn't let me throw it out." The ravenette barely held back laughter as Ventus puffed out his cheeks, placing his chin atop the moogle's head. Vanitas cracked a smile, unable to contain all of his amusement.

"It's really soft," Ventus laughed, turning to face the raven haired male directly, interested in his sudden, rare smile. The blonde teenager made another face, then another, and another, until he had Vanitas laughing purely. Soon, both teenage males were chatting carelessly and laughing rather loudly, pleased to be in one another's presence.

"What's that noise?" Riku asked, following Sora into the house. "Sounds like laughing, but isn't your brother the only one here?"

"Yeah… Rivita and John won't be home for another hour or two." Sora replied, pulling out his phone to confirm his estimate. "Yeah, it's eight, so Vani should be the only one here…" Sora delved deep into his thoughts, trying to remember if his younger brother had mentioned having anyone over today. Riku placed his hand on Sora's lower back, pulling him towards the stairs as their faces flushed a light pink, unnoticeable to the other. Sora smiled, catching on to Riku's actions and tiptoeing up the stairs, being sure to skip that one squeaky step near the top, so as to not indicate their arrival to the two teens in Vanitas' room.

"Is that…?" Riku whispered, leaning over Sora to peek in at the two teenage males. Ventus was sitting at the bottom of Vanitas' bed, smiling whilst hugging the large stuffed moogle and laughing lightly at something Vanitas had said, his eyes closed. The ravenette watched the blonde fondly, enjoying the smile he had put on his face. Sora smiled, backing up slightly, only to run into Riku, whom was barely an inch away from the brunette. The silver haired male stood up straight as Sora took his hand, leading him towards his room.

"I'm happy that Vani has finally made a friend!" Sora giggled, oblivious to what was really going on. Riku squeezed his hand as the brunette led him into his own room. Letting go of the taller male's hand, Sora flopped down onto the bed, sighing in content. Riku eyed the short male, his cheek dusting a light pink as his thoughts wandered for forbidden places; forbidden places he couldn't stop thinking of.

"Hey, Riku? I have a confession to make," the brunette sat up abruptly, his intense gaze making Riku shudder ever-so-slightly. Riku stared blankly at the brunette, waiting for him to continue. _Does he actually know what's going on after all? Or maybe, he does like Kairi._ The silver haired boy's thoughts made his heart drop, though he made sure not to let it show on his face. "I've been in love with you since sixth grade."

Riku's eyes widened as Sora stared at him, a determined look in his eyes. The silver haired boy took a moment to register what his shorter friend had just said, causing his heart to soar and his stomach to do flips. _Dear god, Riku, don't you dare throw up._ He mentally commanded himself as his hand involuntarily raised to clutch his shirt in the space between his chest and stomach. Sora's eyes flickered to the side, his determination wavering slightly, nearly giving in to his fear of rejection.

Riku kept a straight face as he walked over to the brunette sitting on the bed, causing the brunette's gaze to falter, falling to his chest rather than staying locked on his eyes. As the silver haired male reached the brunette, he leaned down, gingerly placing a soft kiss on Sora's lips as he held himself up with his hand, which was now located behind Sora, firmly placed on the bed. "I love you." Riku whispered into Sora's mouth, a small smile gracing his features as Sora flung his arms around him, deepening the kiss.


	8. Chapter 7

Vanitas blinked the sleep from his eyes, slowly moving as he woke up. As he opened his eyes wider, finally actually able to see, he saw a ball of blonde hair in front of his face; felt the blonde hair tickling his nose. The ravenette's face flushed a deep red as he realized the sort of position he was in. yanking his arms back, he sat up, staring at the sleeping blonde beside him; the one he had been holding close just moments before.

"Ventus… fuck."

* * *

"Sora, Riku, get up." Vanitas growled, staring at the two males curled up together on Sora's rather large bed. Riku slit one eye open, glaring at the ravenette.

"Fuck off, Vanitas." He groaned, pulling the brunette beside him closer as he slept soundly. The ravenette's eye twitched as he stared at the two teenagers.

"If John finds you like that, he's going to flip out." He stated before he leaving, uninterested in dealing with the grumpy silver haired male.

"Vanitas! Oh, there you are! Did you wake Sora and Riku up?" Rivita called out as Vanitas walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Vani!" Ventus called out, much to Vanitas' surprise.

"Didn't know you were up." The ravenette stated, unable to look the teen in the eye, "And no; they wouldn't get up." Rivita sighed, pulling the waffle out of the waffle iron.

"Should I go wake them? It's already past ten." The auburn haired woman placed a plate of waffles in front of Ventus, topped off with syrup and whipped cream, before handing another plate to Vanitas, topped off with whipped cream and blueberries. _How did she…?_ Vanitas quickly tossed the question out of his head, taking the plate from his adopted mother.

"I wouldn't suggest going in Sora's room." Rivita gave the black haired teen a questioning look, which he shook off as she nodded with sudden understanding. Vanitas took his usual spot, which Ventus happened to be sitting next to. The blond smiled, a light pink blush spread across his face as he did so.

"So, Vanitas," Rivita leaned against the table, staring at the ravenette with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Ventus' face burst into an array of red, his eyes growing wide and mouth dropping open. A light pink flush started to make its home on Vanitas' face, though he shooed it away.

"I don't. Ventus is one of Sora's friends." He stated calmly, unwilling to give in to the woman's interrogation disguised as playful teasing. The blonde glanced at the male beside him, his heart beating rapidly. Vanitas too a bite of the waffle, ignoring the panicking boy next to him.

"Oh, so do you always hold Sora's friends close while sharing a bed? Actually, we have several guest bedrooms here, so you hadn't any reason to share a bed to begin with…" the auburn haired woman trailed off, a false thoughtful expression on her face as her continued her joshing. Ventus glanced at Vanitas, curiosity etched into his features as the ravenette's face grew dark; both metaphorically and literally. His face steadily turned a dark crimson, whilst his eyebrows twitched in annoyance and anger.

Placing his hands on the table, Vanitas stood up abruptly, tipping his chair over in the process. "I'll go se of Sora and Riku are awake now." He stated, keeping his head down so his hair would cover his face as he stormed off, keeping his footsteps light out of habit, only to stop on the fifth stair to listen to the continuation of the conversation.

"W-was he really, u-uhm… holding me?" Ventus' voice came out timid, but curious, causing the woman in front of him to smile.

"Indeed he was," she started, acknowledging the fact that Vanitas was still listening. _I've gotten used to your light footsteps, child. I know you're there, even if Ventus doesn't._ Rivita mentally chuckled, amused by the male's actions. "He's really not as tough as he acts, and he knows it. I love checking in on him when he's immersed in his own world; I get to see a whole new side of him! And seeing the two of you cuddle while you slept… it was just too adorable, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up!" Ventus flushed lightly, biting his lip as he remembered the cold feeling on his back and around his waist when he woke up, as if something were missing.

"Idiot…" Vanitas whispered as he continued up the stairs to his elder brother's bedroom, now determined to wake the lazy boy up.

* * *

"Sora, Riku, get up." He demanded, pulling the blanket from the bed, which in turn caused Sora to curl his body up into a ball, shivering.

"Vaaanniiiiiii!" Sora whined, staring up at his seemingly heartless little brother, "What you do that for?" Riku grunted, displeased by the sudden chill. Standing up, Riku took the blanket from the ravenette, tossing it back on the small brunette. Vanitas raised a brow, amused by the startled noise Sora made as the blanket made contact with his head.

"Rivita made waffles; your favourite." The ravenette stated, resulting in Sora shooting off the bed to his closet, pulling on a blue t-shirt and running downstairs without so much as a word. The two males left stared at each other as the heard a startled Rivita squeal then laugh, soon joined by two young males, presumably Sora and Ventus. Vanitas tossed a black muscle tank-top to Riku before walking out the door. "Sora's clothes won't fit you; put that on." Riku nodded, pulling the fabric over his head as he made his way downstairs, a small smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 8

Alarm blaring once more, Ventus finally dragged himself out of bed, only to realize he was late for school. _Why didn't Roxas and Namine wake me up?_ The blonde boy sighed, staring down at the floor with tired eyes as he slumped over to his closet, pulling out a simple white long sleeve shirt and a pair of blue jeans, slipping them on. As he did the button of his pants, he turned his head to look at the mirror, furrowing his brows.

 _I'm not tired. Not physically. But my mind is exhausted. I just want to go back to sleep. I wish I could just stay in bed._ He sighed once more, picking up the blue backpack and slinging it over his shoulder as he left the room. Running down the stairs, he left his home without grabbing breakfast or a lunch, not really in the mood to eat.

 _Today will be better. It has to be._ Ventus thought as he trudged down the sidewalk, fully aware he's missed his first and second periods, and that lunch was nearly over.

* * *

 _I'm late._ Ventus mumbled in his head as he walked down the empty school hallways, alone. Keeping his head down, he yawned, eventually reaching his locker. Without looking up, he turned the dial, entering his code, and opened the metal door, shoving his backpack in and taking his books out. _Why's the hallway so empty? Class only started ten minutes ago. Usually there's still a lot more students out._

Closing his eyes and the locker door, Ventus let out a long breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. As he opened his eyes, he turned, ready to head down the hall to class. _Hmm? What's that?_ Ventus turned back to his locker as he spotted writing on his locker.

 _Faggot. Kill yourself. Nobody likes you. Just die already. Queer. Jump off a cliff. Fag. Go to hell._

Ventus stared at his locker in shock, books falling from his arms to the floor as they fell to his sides. The blonde's eyes were wide as he read the anti-gay slurs painted on his locker.

His vision began to blur; his body numb; his brain fuzzy. Eyes raced across the locker, reading the words over and over, trying to let them sink in, though not fully registering. _This can't be happening._ Small beads of sweat rose on the blonde's brow as tears stung his eyes. _This wasn't supposed to happen._ Hands trembling and stomach lurching, Ventus began to sway, his knees unstable. His throat narrowed as an invisible, massive weight fell onto his fragile chest, making it difficult to breathe.

Ventus' knees gave out, causing him to drop to the ground as he continued to stare up at the locker, tears now streaming down his face and quivering hands desperately clutching at his heart and stomach. His body began to shake as he choked on sobs, arms quickly covering his gaping mouth, hiding his face, slim fingers attempting to rip out his hair. _Today was supposed to be better._ Tears soaked his face as his hands muffled the screams and sobs that violently ripped through his vocal cords. Constant quakes viciously wracked his body as he squeezed his eyes shut. _Why is this happening to me?_

* * *

Vanitas cussed quietly under his breath as he walked down the school hallways, late for class yet again. Just as he turned the corner, he saw Ventus, staring at his locker in shock. A tear slipped down the blonde's cheek as he sank to his knees, still staring at what Vanitas could now see was his vandalized locker. The ravenette watched in shock as his brother's friend broke down, arms flying over his face and hands tangling in his hair. It was unexpected, to say the least.

Ventus' choked sobs and muffled screams rang loudly in the empty hallway, Vanitas stared at the broken male, wondering how he didn't realize it had gotten this bad. Walking back the way he came, he opened a random unlocked locker, and slammed it shut, alerting the blonde of another presence in the hallway. The ravenette could hear Ventus struggle to hold his breath as he stood up, his footsteps leading away to what was presumably the bathroom. Once he heard the door swing shut, Vanitas turned the corner once more, and walked to Ven's locker.

"Kill yourself… faggot… just die" Vanitas whispered, sucking in a sharp breath as he scanned the various insults and phrases spray painted onto the locker. "Seifer's _dead_."

* * *

Wiping his tears, Ventus left the bathroom stall, aware of his red, swollen eyes and hive infected face. "It's not as bad as I thought it was…" he whispered, gently touching his face as he inspected it in the mirror. Sighing, Ventus turned the cold water on, letting the cold fluid run over his hand and between his fingers before scooping it up and splashing his face. The blonde repeated this action several times, until his face was clear of hives and his eyes not so swollen, though still a little pink. The blonde male then left the bathroom, unwilling to miss his fourth period as well.

"Seifer." He heard an angry voice growl and flinched at the sound of said name, his heart beginning to beat rapidly and tears already beginning to form again.

"Vanitas," Seifer's amused voice sounded throughout the hallway, causing the blonde to freeze as he heard quickening footsteps. Looking up just in time, Ventus saw the ravenette shove the bully into the locker beside his, knocking the air out of his lungs. Vanitas grabbed the collar of Seifer's shirt, twisted it, and pressed the male against the locker firmly, digging his knuckles into the blonde's collar bone.

"You need to _stop._ " Vanitas dropped his voice threateningly, glaring into his eyes. Ventus took in a sharp breath and began tiptoeing past the two teenagers, afraid to get caught.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, _Vani_ ," Seifer smirked, causing the ravenette's eye to twitch. "I'm afraid you'll have to spell it out for me."

"Leave. Ventus. Alone." Vanitas snarled, his face close to Seifer's. Ventus risked a glance over at the two, noticing the underlying fear in Seifer's eyes.

"Ventus? Oh, you mean him?" Seifer tilted his head to stare right past Vanitas, causing Ventus to freeze in horror. The ravenette didn't bother to turn to see the petrified blonde behind him; just dug his knuckles deeper into Seifer, causing him to cringe in pain.

"I'm not afraid of prison, Seifer. I suggest you stop before you regret it." Vanitas whispered, glowering down his nose at the male before picking him up by his shirt and throwing him to the side, almost effortlessly. The ravenette turned around, ignoring the blonde in pain beside him to stare at the one behind him. The ravenette stared at him for a moment before walking down the hall as if nothing had happened, trying to keep his cool whilst internally freaking out.

Seifer picked himself up off the ground, sending a glare to the frightened victim. "U-uh, Vanitas! W-wait for me!" Ventus called out to the ravenette, speeding down the hallway to meet him. Vanitas ignored the blonde as he walked beside him, whom occasionally turning to look at him. The two teens said nothing as they awakwardly walked to their fourth period class.


	10. Chapter 9

Sighing, Sora plopped down in his seat, crossing his arms on the table and placing his head down almost immediately, not bothering to look up at the concerned faces in front of him. Digging his face further into the small nest he had made, he sighed once more, tears pricking his eyes as hot, minty air seemed to ricochet off his arms into them. A small, delicate hand softly ruffled his already dishevelled hair in a feeble attempt to sooth him.

"Sora, you okay?" a sweet voiced laced with worry rung in his ears, causing him to blink.

"It's Vanitas again, isn't it?" Riku placed his chin on Sora's desk, only a few inches from his messy hair. Sora nodded meekly as he recalled what had happened.

"He's doing it again." His tired voice, muffled by the cloth on his arms, reached the two teen's ears before he looked up, revealing his exhaustion.

"I thought he promised to stop. What happened?" Riku asked, narrowing his eyes as he saw the effect Vanitas had on his older brother.

"What's he doing?" Kairi questioned the two as she tilted her head, confused.

"I don't know what happened… it just started again." Sora sighed, rerouting his gaze to the floor.

"Uh, _what is he doing_?" the redhead asked once again, only to be ignored… once again.

"Something must have happened." Riku mumbled, watching the classroom door as though Vanitas would magically walk in and tell them what was going on.

" _Excuse me,_ " Kairi growled, gritting her teeth, "Just _what_ is he doing?" her voice grew louder as she grew agitated, causing the two teenage boys to look at her.

"Vanitas is fighting again." Riku answered the seething female calmly, oblivious to the reason why she was so angry.

"He stopped for a long time. Only fought when 'there was not other choice', as he'd say. Now Vani's fighting… just to fight."

"So… you're sad because… your brother, who happens to be an asshole delinquent, is fighting." Kairi stared at the small brunette in disbelief, raising a brow.

"He promised he wouldn't fight anymore." Riku answered for Sora, whom had hidden his face in his arms once again.

"Oh."

"Sora!" a blonde male burst through the classroom door, his breath coming out in short, quick bursts. "Sora, Vanitas… he… what the heck…" the blonde panted, placing one hand on his waist whilst holding the other up, all but one finger curled, indicating he wished to catch his breath. Sora shot out of his seat and ran over to his friend, several heads in the room turning to watch. "Police… hospital…" Ventus stared at the brunette, eyes wide as tears pricked Sora's eyes.

"Is the victim okay?" Sora asked quickly, more concerned for whom Vanitas was fighting due to experience. Brows furrowed, Ventus stared at the teen in confusion.

"Vanitas _is_ the victim," Ventus started, startling the brunette teen. Sora resembled a deer caught in headlights as he took off down the hall.

"What hospital?" Riku questioned the male as he ducked out of the classroom and watched the brunette speed down the hallway, despite having no idea where to go. Ventus stared at the silver haired teen, his face blank.

"I don't remember," the blonde stared blankly at Sora's back as he stopped, finally realizing he doesn't know where to go. The brunette turned back hesitantly, a lost look etched onto his face. "But I know how to get there." Ventus took a step towards Sora, then another, and another, speed increasing all the while until the two were running down the hall together, leaving behind an irritated silver haired teen.

By the time Riku got opened the school doors, Sora and Ventus were waiting by Axel's car. "Axel, hurry up! Riku's here now!" Ventus called out towards the redhead, who had just exited the doors on the other side of the building.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted back, waving a hand to dismiss the blonde. The minute Axel unlocked the doors, Sora pulled Riku into the back with him, and Ventus jumped in the front seat.

"That way!" Ventus pointed behind them as he fastened his seat belt, an overwhelming urge to get to the hospital taking over his body.

* * *

"What room is he in?" Riku asked, studying the map of the rather large hospital. Axel leaned against the wall beside the map, watching as the smaller teens rushed over to the receptionist.

"Vanitas Ashe. I'm here for Vanitas Ashe! What room is he in?" Sora's urgent and panicked voice startled the lady behind the glass, and she immediately found the information on the computer.

"I'm sorry, but only family, as well as people the family allow, are allowed into his room." Sora dug around in his bag, pulling out his student card and shoving it against the glass.

"I'm his older brother!" Sora shouted, his knees beginning to wobble. The woman looked at him, surprised, then nodded.

"He's in room 104." Sora smiled, Ventus thanks the lady, then the two ran over to the taller males, intent on getting to the room as soon as possible.

"This way," Riku started down the hall, taking Sora's trembling hand in his own. Sora huddled next to Riku as they walked down the hall quickly, aware they aren't allowed to run. Axel and Ventus followed the two, chatting mindlessly until the group stopped, reaching their destination.

"What if he's really hurt? W-what if he's in a coma!?" Sora panicked, staring at the shut door with wide eyes, his unintentionally loud voice making him cringe. Riku sighed, patting his boyfriend's head as he pushed the door open, only to see Vanitas staring blankly at the doctor, nodding occasionally.

"Most importantly, you need to rest it. Understood?" the doctor droned on, giving the raven haired male pain medication. "No more than two tablets a day, one every twelve hours." Vanitas nodded, examining the bottle of pills.

"Vanitas!" Sora yelled, throwing himself at his brother. Axel laughed as the force of Sora's tackle-hug knocked the two off the hospital bed.

"Sora, get off." Vanitas growled underneath his older brother, legs still on the bed and back now sore. Sora curled up against Vanitas' chest, wrapping his arms around his torso and straddling his waist, unwilling to let his precious little brother go.

"I thought something really bad happened!" Sora whined into the ravenette's chest, caused him to sigh. Ventus climbed onto the bed, poking his head over the edge to see the two teens, a large smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're okay, Vani!" the blonde laughed, causing the ravenette's face to flush ever so slightly. Vanitas growled, shoving Sora off him as dragged his legs off the bed, sitting up.

"It's just a boxer's fracture. Not a big deal." Standing up, Vanitas shoved the pill bottle into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulder. Sora frowned up at the male, unhappy he was dismissed so easily.

Vanitas left the room, soon followed by the four teenagers. "What happened, anyhow?" Axel asked, lifting Vanitas' arm to get a better look at the cast.

"Raijin and Seifer pissed me off." Vanitas answered, half ignoring the taller male. "Fucking homophobes." It came out barely a whisper, but they all heard it.

"How'd they come out of it?" Riku narrowed his eyes, aware of Vanitas' lack of control when angry. A large spread across the ravenette's face as he glanced back at the silver haired teen.

"Not so good." Vanitas smirked as he waited for the hospital's automatic door to open.


	11. Chapter 10

A loud groan sounded from behind the blonde teen, causing him to turn around. The two males made eye contact, seemingly having a conversation without speaking.

"Guys, not everyone can speak telepathically!" Axel ruffled the shorter teens' hair, snapping them out of the small stare down.

"Why do we have to go visit that ass? He's annoying and rude." Roxas huffed as he leaned into the tall redhead beside him, unhappy with the large group's current plans.

"Yeah, I don't see why we g– ow!" the brunette, reflexively gripping his arm, shouted in pain, narrowing his eyes at the tall blue haired girl beside him.

"Stop complaining, you two, he's injured! And I've been at home sick for a while, so I haven't been able to meet him." Ventus tuned Aqua out as she began scolding the two males, and began walking once again. Faint laughing graced his ears, telling him he was ahead of the large group. _I wonder how Vanitas is doing… the fracture affects his ability to type, so he's probably annoyed with it._

"So, I hear you like me." A teasing voice sounded beside him, causing the blonde to jump nearly ten feet. The large brunette to the right chuckled, glancing back at their group of friends, which was now several meters behind them.

"Where… where did you hear that?" Ventus narrowed his eyes, checking to make sure the group of teenagers couldn't hear him.

"When you told Vanitas. Figured we should talk about it, but I never really had the chance to bring it up," Terra started, examining the shorter male. Ventus sighed, staring at the sidewalk sadly, noticing they were almost to the Ashe's home.

"Why'd you lie to him?" Terra asked, snapping the blonde out of his trance, his head whipping up to stare at the brunette with wide eyes.

"How'd you…" he trailed off, unable to complete the sentence, but aware the tall teen would understand.

"I think I'd know if you were hopelessly in love with me, Ventus," Terra laughed as a look of realization spread across the blonde's face, followed by a light pink dust.

"Right. You know me way too well." Ventus sighed, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

"So, why'd you lie to him?" Terra asked once more, keeping his eyes focused on the house now coming into view.

"I…" Ventus paused as they reached the house, looking back towards their friends whom finally noticed how far behind they were, "I was too embarrassed, too scared… to tell him the truth. I panicked, and your name just sort of… popped out."

"Right, well, he's starting to get annoying, so you should tell him the truth." Terra smiled as Aqua jogged up to them, wrapping an arm around Ventus' shoulders and pecking Terra's lips.

"Let's go in, already!" Aqua chimed, knocking on the door loudly. Shuffling could be heard from inside as the others caught up. "This is a big house. Impressive." The blue haired girl whispered, admiring the architectural details. A large thump sounded from the other side of the door before it swung open, showing a very unimpressed and annoyed ravenette.

Vanitas stared at the large group of teenagers before him, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out why exactly they were at his door. Slowly, he shut the door, turned around, and walked back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Sora asked, glancing up from the tv, having finally beaten the boss.

"Your superfluous friends." Vanitas mumbled at he plopped down on the couch beside the slightly older teen. Sora stared at him blankly, blinking a few times.

"I don't know what 'super.. fluous' means…" the brunette stood up, confusion drenching his features.

"It means unnecessary." Riku answered for the ravenette as Sora rushed to the door, where Aqua could be seen staring in shock.

"I'm so sorry, guys! Vanitas has been grouchy all morning," the brunette explained, letting the group inside.

"How's he been doing?" Ventus asked as the others made their way inside. Sora paused, glacing back at the blonde. Sighing, he looked to the ground with lidded eyes, unsure what to tell the taller male. Shaking his head slightly, the brunette lead Ventus to the living room, where the others had gathered.

"I think Ventus is taller than both of you," the room erupted into laughter as Roxas began protesting, stumbling over his words, until he eventually stopped. The blonde teen glared at the tall redhead, causing him to laugh harder.

"There's no way Ven is taller than me!" Roxas grumbled once more, glaring at his twin as he walked in. Ventus offered the male a sympathetic smile, which he rejected.

"Hey, Ven, c'mere!" Sora dragged the taller teen towards Vanitas, shoving the two males back to back. The ravenette glared at his older brother, about to leave until a snort came from the direction of the couch. Terra and Axel had begun laughing, while the others tried not to. "Vanitas, you're shorter than Ven!" Sora shouted, surprise lacing his voice as he stared at his younger brother.

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbled, peeling away from the loud herd of teens. Tapping his leg twice, Fang trotted to him from his perch on the bench by the window, his little stump wagging. "Later, losers." The ravenette flung his usable hand in the air in a mock wave before jogging up the stairs, Doberman in tow.

A slow rapping came from the door, causing the teen behind it to groan, shift, and close his eyes tighter. As the sound reached his ears once more, he sat up slowly, wiping his eyes. Standing up, he walked over to the door quickly, just to stand in front of it. A sigh could be heard from the other side as a hesitated knock signalled the person on the other side wouldn't give up so easily. The ravenette turned the knob, paused, then gradually opened the door.

Ventus stood on the other side, hand raised and ready to knock. He flushed a light pink as he let his hand fall to his side, shifting his weight under the ravenette's stare. The blonde narrowed his eyes, examining the boy in front of him. "Have you been crying?" Ventus stared into glossy, pink eyes, surprise coursing though his entire body.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow as a yawn escaped his lips, injured hand raising to cover his mouth. "What do you want?" his voice was quiet, uneven. Ventus narrowed his eyes as Vanitas avoided the question, causing the ravenette to shift uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to see if you'd be willing to hang out… it's getting kind of loud and annoying downstairs." Vanitas sighed, another yawn escaping his mouth as he did so, opening the door for the blonde to enter. The ravenette returned to his bed, flipping his pillow before leaning it against the headboard and resting on it. The blonde teen closed the door behind him, walking in slowly as he watched the quiet male yawn. Ventus stood beside the bed awkwardly, unsure what to do until Vanitas patted the space beside him, indicating the blonde could sit.

"Why did you pick a fight with them?" Ventus asked curiously, taking a seat next to the ravenette.

"I'm not entirely sure." Vanitas yawned and picked up the book on his bedside table as Ventus rested his head in the nook of his neck, messy blonde hair tickling the ravenette.

"Sora said it was because of me." As the blonde's quite voice registered, Vanitas tensed a moment before relaxing. Ventus glanced up at the male, curiously awaiting the answer.

Vanitas hummed, unsure how to answer the blonde. "I suppose… it was." The ravenette sighed as he opened the book and began reading, trying to end the conversation. Ventus shifted onto his knees before propelling himself to the place between the raven haired boy's legs. Throwing his arms around the ravenette's torso, Ventus pulled him close, catching him off-guard.

Tightening his grip, Ventus buried his head into Vanitas' neck as the ravenette's face flushed a deep crimson. "Thank you, Vanitas." His voice came out barely a whisper as the other finally gave in, carefully wrapping his arms around the blonde, as though afraid to break him.

"Yeah, whatever."


	12. Chapter 11

_"_ _Vanitas? Why is your hair down?" Ventus tilted his head and furrowed his brows, just a little confused. Vanitas looked different, softer. He looked softer without spiked hair._

 _Vanitas glanced over at the blonde, his crooked smile sending shivers down his spine. "Mm? 'Bout time you got up. The others will be here soon. Go get dressed." Confused, Ventus did as he was told, turning down a hallway just behind him, walking deeper into the familiar house._

 _"_ _So… who's coming over? And where am I?" Ventus began to question the boy in front of him, unsure what exactly was going on._

 _"_ _Pretty much everyone. And you're at mine and Sora's new place, duh." Ventus nodded, somehow everything made sense, felt familiar, normal. "I guess it's not much of a surprise you don't remember, since both you and Sora showed up drunk as hell last night." The ravenette's eye twitched, and Ventus smirked, barely able to hold his laughter in._

 _"_ _Did we? Oops." The door opened as Ventus burst out laughing, much to the other male's annoyance._

 _"_ _Sorry we're late! We couldn't find each other," Sora laughed, suddenly beside Ventus as their friends streamed in; Riku, Axel, Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Kairi, Aqua. Pretty much everyone, just like Vanitas had said._

 _"_ _Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" the group of friends chanted, laughing as the flustered brunette planted a big wet one on his boyfriend._

 _"_ _What the heck is going on…" Ventus murmured, searching the eyes of each person in the room. They had all just been in the kitchen, when did they settle down in the living room?_

 _"_ _No idea. Your friends are idiots." Vanitas answered the blonde, causing Ventus to jump at his sudden presence. The ravenette took a sip of whatever was in his cup and settled down next to him, not giving it a second thought. Warmth seemed to radiate off the unusually soft spoken male and Ventus smiled, inching closer to him, suddenly feeling much braver than before. Vanitas glanced at him, raising a brow, but not moving away, turning his attention to the group in front of him._

 _"_ _Oh, why don't you just kiss already!" Axel groaned, earning a few snickers from around the room._  
 _Vanitas scoffed, rolling his eyes and mussing up his hair. "As if." He laughed, dismissing even the thought of sharing something so intimate with the boy next to him._

 _Ventus frowned, focusing his gaze on Sora as he tried to avoid staring at Vanitas. Something inside him hurt, ached. Like someone had reached in, and tore his heart out, crushing his stomach and bruising his lungs in the process. It was a dull, painful throb, pulsating throughout his entire body, from the end of his toes to the tips of his fingers to the crown of his head. He pushed out a low, shallow breath, calming himself before tears had a chance to spring into existence._

 _"_ _Would it really be so bad if we kissed?"_

 _The others had already stopped paying attention long before Ventus whispered out the simple question, his focus returning to the ravenette, wondering if he had heard, torn between hoping he did and hoping he didn't._

 _His eyes widened, just slightly, and he looked away form the blonde, blush threatening to creep onto his face. Ventus' face was already a pale pink, gradually getting darker as he realized Vanitas really had heard him._

 _Then, it happened so fast. Vanitas wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him close and pressing his lips to Ventus', slowly, carefully, as though afraid to break him._

 _It took a minute to register, mentally, but the blonde's arms were already wrapped around Vanitas' waist, pulling him closer, holding him tighter._

Ventus shot up, breathless, heart racing, face heated to the point of boiling. "Wha… what just…. what…" as the dream came back to him, Ventus jumped off the bed he had been laying in just moments before. "Where...? Oh, right, right… what was… no, nope, never mind, it's out of my mind now. Yep, totally not thinking about it."

He exited Vanitas' room, starting down the hall, then down the stairs, into the kitchen.

And there Vanitas sat, at the table, taking a sip of black coffee and thinking about how to continue whatever he was working on. An article, probably.  
Ventus stared, and stared, and stared, uncertain that this was actually happening.

"What the hell do you want?" the ravenette's eye twitched as he looked up at the blonde, who happened to be disturbing his peaceful morning.

"I've never seen you with your hair down." Ventus muttered, face flushing as he hurriedly turned away.


End file.
